The present invention relates to a method of casting a thin wall.
When a thin wall is to be cast, a mold having thin mold cavity is formed. When molten metal is poured into the mold cavity, the mold tends to bulge or creep under the influence of force applied against the mold by the molten metal.
The concept of preventing bulging or creeping of mold walls during the casting of a thin wall by using one or more pins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,985. A first end portion of each of the pins is disposed in a first wall of the mold structure. A second end portion of each of the pins is disposed in a second wall of the mold structure. The end portions of the pins and the walls of the mold structure are interlocked to prevent relative movement between the walls of the mold structure.